Darkness - Doctor Strange
by Doctor RK800
Summary: Ma vie était déjà bien étrange depuis que j'ai obtenu un don plutôt unique. Mais je m'y étais habituée. Il m'a fallut une personne pour que je découvre qu'il y avait tellement plus, que j'avais besoin de plus. Il m'a juste fallut un Docteur.
1. 01 - A Night with Troubles

Il est environ vingt-trois heures. Il fait nuit, et les lumières de la ville brillent. J'ai beau habiter à New York depuis toujours, je suis toujours émerveillée quand je vois toute la ville briller dès que la nuit est tombée. Avant j'avais cette vue en regardant par une fenêtre, mais depuis quelques mois, je peux admirer le spectacle depuis le toit de mon immeuble, où je suis en ce moment. Je ne fais pas que regarder la ville, je la guette.

Presque chaque soir, je sors pour protéger la ville, ou du moins le quartier ou je vis. Impossible de protéger New York entièrement à moi seule, alors je protège au moins le quartier de Chelsea des délinquants, des voleurs, et autres personnages malveillants. Je fais ça par devoir et, je l'avoue, aussi par plaisir.

J'ai fais parti de la NYPD pendant trois ans, avant d'arrêter suite à l'incident qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Chaque jour où je travaillais, je voyais la criminalité sévir dans la ville, et mon métier c'était de faire en sorte que tout reste calme. Mais après avoir eu mes pouvoirs, je ne pouvais pas rester dans la police sans me dévoiler. J'ai alors tout quitté pour devenir une justicière.

Je sers toujours la justice, je le fais juste d'une manière plus… rapide. Enfin, à ma manière en fait. Mais comme justicière n'est pas un métier reconnu par la loi, je travaille au café de Grace, ma meilleure amie, le jour. Et je m'en sors plutôt bien. A force d'aider les gens à Chelsea, ils m'ont donné un nom: Midnight Shadow. On m'a donné ce nom parce qu'on me voit souvent après minuit. C'est un peu étrange, mais c'est moi.

J'entends des sirènes de police. Je regarde en bas et vois une voiture poursuivre un fourgon noir en pleine rue. Probablement un énième cambriolage dans le coin. S'il n'y a qu'une voiture, ils pourraient avoir besoin d'aide. Sans perdre une seconde je met ma capuche sur la tête, qui cache plutôt bien une partie de mon visage, et descends le plus vite possible par l'échelle de secours par laquelle je suis venue sur le toit.

Je finis dans la rue et aperçois la voitures de polices tourner dans une rue. Je cours mais je me rends vite compte que je ne pourrais pas les suivre à ce rythme là. J'utilise alors mon pouvoir pour me créer un grappin et ainsi monter sur un toit en quatrième vitesse. L'avantage de mon pouvoirs, c'est de pouvoir manipuler les ombres et d'en faire des objets solides.

Une fois arrivée en haut je continue ma course pour aider la police à rattraper la camionnette. Je saute de toit en toit, ce qui est nettement plus pratique pour les suivre. J'entends soudain des coups de feu. Je vois un homme à la fenêtre du véhicule noir qui tire sur la voiture de police qui la poursuit.

Je déteste ça. Ils sont en tord mais tirent sur d'innocentes personnes qui maintiennent juste la paix. Lorsque j'étais encore de la police, je côtoyais énormément les armes à feu. Entre de mauvaises mains, ces choses empirent la situation. Je le sais parfaitement.

Déterminée, je continue à les poursuivre de toits en toits tout en espérant que la police finissent par les rattraper, à moins que je ne le fasse avant. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, il y a peu de circulation ce soir, ce qui rend le trajet pour la camionnette plus facile. Les coups de feu continuent, probablement pour arrêter la voiture qui les poursuit. Je ne peux même pas utiliser mon pouvoir pour les ralentir car ils sont en perpétuel mouvement. Et ils vont beaucoup trop vite pour que je puisses faire quoi que ce soit.

Après quelques minutes, je remarques que je ne reconnais plus trop les rues. Je ne suis plus à Chelsea. En les poursuivant, j'ai fini à Greenwich Village. Je ne vais pas en dehors de mon quartier d'habitude. Par chance, le fourgon finit par arriver dans une impasse. La voiture de police arrive une seconde après, les empêchant de pouvoir faire demi tour. Comme je pressens un échange de balles, je m'approche pour aider les forces de l'ordre. Je saute sur le toit du bâtiment qui se trouve juste à coté du fourgon.

Soudain deux hommes sortent de la voiture, armés et tirent sur la voiture de police. J'entends les policiers appeler des renforts avant de se protéger derrière les portières ouvertes du véhicule. Je descends alors du toit et cours pour me retrouver entre les opposants. Les tirs cessent.

« Mademoiselle écartez-vous ! Me crie un des policiers.»

Un des fugitifs se remet à tirer et je me créée de justesse un bouclier, me protégeant. Quand j'étais encore de la NYPD, je me suis déjà prise une balle, et ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aimerais revivre, autant terminer ça au plus vite. Entre deux coups je parviens à faire une sorte de lasso avec mon pouvoir et je fais tomber un des deux malfrats. Je m'avance tout en tenant mon bouclier pendant que le deuxième homme me tire dessus.

J'arrive finalement à sa hauteur. Il lâche son arme pour prendre un vulgaire couteau qu'il sort de sa poche. On s'engage alors dans un corps à corps. Avant de rentrer dans la police, il faut avoir fait deux années à l'armée, ce que j'ai fais. Et il y avait des entrainements au corps à corps. Je maitrise rapidement l'homme sous le regard perplexe des deux agents de police.

J'entends d'autres sirènes de police, probablement les renforts demandés. Alors que je pense la situation maitrisé, un dernier coup de feu retentit. Une douleur s'empare de moi en un instant. Je regarde ma jambe et vois du sang couler. Je me retourne furtivement et vois le premier homme que j'avais maitrisé l'arme à la main. Il s'est relevé pour me tirer dessus.

Les agents de police approchent et maitrisent les deux hommes. Je devrais fuir avant qu'ils ne me prennent aussi, je rappelle que ce que je fais n'est pas vraiment légal. Je cours du mieux que je peux jusqu'à une échelle de secours et grimpe le plus vite possible tout en m'efforçant de ne pas gémir à cause de la douleur à la jambe. J'entends les policiers me crier de redescendre mais je les ignore. J'arrive alors sur le toit et je me stoppe pour observer les dégâts.

Je déchire mon pantalon pour mieux voir la blessure. La balle est ressortie mais je souffre. Je ne sais pas exactement l'état de ma jambe, mais je saigne pas mal.

« Merde ! » Je gémis.

Je regarde autour de moi. J'avais oublié, je ne suis pas à Chelsea. Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir rentrer dans cet état ? Je me relève, non sans peine, et commence à marcher en me tenant ma jambe. Je suis en train de me vider de mon sang et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger si je continue de bouger. J'entends les voitures de police repartir. Au moins ils ne viendront pas me chercher, c'est déjà bien. S'ils l'avaient fait, j'aurais eu de sacrés ennuis. Capturer Midnight Shadow et lui poser des questions, c'est ce dont rêves la police du coin depuis que j'ai commencé. Et j'aurais de sacrés problèmes.

Je dois essayer de rentrer chez moi par les toits, je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas me balader dans la rue comme ça, surtout quand je ne suis pas en tenue de civil, j'ai… mon uniforme. J'arrive au bord du toit. Je regarde le toit d'en face ainsi que le vide d'une bonne vingtaine de mètre en bas. Je ne sais pas combien de toits je vais devoir sauter avec ma blessure pour rentrer. Si je rentre vivante du moins. Je ne suis même pas sûr que mes pouvoirs fassent une grande différence. Je prends mon élan.

« Tu vas y arriver, tu vas y arriver ! » Je m'encourage tout en inspirant fortement.

Je cours et saute au dessus du vide. Je m'accroche de justesse au rebord du toit tout en gémissant. C'était une mauvaise idée de sauter, ma jambe me fait encore plus souffrir. C'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Soudain, je vois trouble, je me sens mal. Je lâche brusquement, tandis que je perds connaissance.


	2. 02 - What is this place ?

J'ouvre mes yeux lentement. Une fine lumière éclaire la pièce. Je suis allongée dans un simple lit et… je ne reconnais pas l'endroit. Je réalise que je ne sais pas où je suis. Ce n'est pas chez moi. Prise de panique, je me relève et sens un léger picotement dans la jambe. C'est quand je la regarde que je me rappelle ce qui s'est passé : J'étais blessée, j'ai tenté de sauter et puis, plus rien. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivée ici.

Manifestement on m'a amenée ici et soignée. J'ai un bandage sur la jambe et je n'ai plus très mal lorsque je la bouge. J'observe rapidement la pièce : une armoire, le lit où je suis assise et à ma droite il y a une chaise sur laquelle je vois mon long manteau, ma veste à capuche, mes mitaines, mon portable et mes bottes à terre.

Génial. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé. J'attrape mon téléphone et je vois plusieurs messages et appels manqués: tous de Grace. Zut. J'étais tellement dans le pétrin la nuit dernière que je n'ai même pas pensé à l'appeler, elle qui aurait pu m'aider. Elle seule est au courant de mes pouvoirs et de mes activités nocturnes. Elle doit s'inquiéter du fait que je ne sois pas venue travailler au café. Je regarde les messages de ma meilleure amie.

 _Evie tu sais que tu travailles aujourd'hui ?_

 _Evie ?_

 _Evie réponds tu commence à me faire flipper._

 _J'espère que tu dors juste parce que tu sors la nuit pour faire ce que tu sais._

 _Evie t'es pas morte au moins ?_

 _J'suis bête si t'étais morte tu pourrais pas répondre._

 _EVIE REPONDS S'IL TE PLAIT_

Sept messages en deux heures. Je m'en veux. Je n'aime pas impliquer Grace dans mes activités de nuit, et la voir paniquer me met vraiment mal. Après, Grace est du genre à s'inquiéter pour rien. J'arrive souvent en retard pour travailler au café, et généralement elle m'appelle pour vérifier que je ne suis pas en prison, ou morte. Au moins je sais qu'elle tient à moi.

Alors que je m'apprête à appeler mon amie, j'entends soudain des bruits de pas derrière la porte. Je me fige tout en restant le regard rivé sur la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvre, et un homme entre dans la pièce. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

Ce que je remarque en premier lieu, c'est l'étrange tenue de l'homme. Certes, je suis mal placée pour parler tenues étant donné que je me balade en long manteau avec capuche et des mitaines, mais impossible de louper l'accoutrement original de l'homme. Il porte une sorte de tunique bleue foncée et a une magnifique longue cape rouge sur ses épaules. Car oui, je dois bien l'avouer, la cape est superbe.

« **Bonjour** , dit l'homme en s'approchant de moi.

 **\- Euh… Bonjour** , je dis légèrement perplexe.

 **\- Votre jambe va mieux ?** Demande t-il»

Je regarde à nouveau ma jambe bandée et lui réponds que oui.

« **C'est vous qui m'avez soignée ? Et amenée ici ?** Je le questionne.

\- **Oui, il faut dire que vous étiez plutôt mal. Heureusement que je vous ai trouvé, vous auriez pu vous faire sacrément mal en tombant de si haut.**

 **\- Vous m'avez attrapée alors que je tombai ?** Je demande étonnée.

\- **Non, j'ai usé de magie pour vous faire atterrir en douceur.**

 **\- Vous avez fait quoi ?** »

Je suis totalement perdue. Est-ce qu'il a bien dis qu'il avait utilisé de la magie ? Ce qui est absurde étant donné que ça n'existe pas. Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas de la magie, disons que c'est un drôle d'accident et rien d'autres. Je ne crois plus en la magie depuis bien longtemps.

« **Disons que ce serait long à expliquer,** il réplique avec un fin sourire, comme si la situation l'amusait.

 **\- Expliquez moi alors. Parce que j'aimerais bien savoir comment j'ai atterri chez un parfait inconnu alors que j'étais juste en train de… sauter,** je déclare. »

Il inspire un coup avant de se lancer dans des explications tout droit sorties d'un film. Cet homme est apparemment un sorcier, et la nuit dernière il était sortie pour régler des affaires lorsqu'il m'a vue suspendue au toit, quand j'étais en train de me rater en beauté donc, et aurait utilisé une magie pour m'empêcher de me blesser plus gravement en touchant le sol. Il y avait au moins une bonne vingtaine de mètres, si ce n'est plus, je me demande si j'aurais survécu à cette chute avec ma blessure avec ma blessure.

« **J'ai vu que vous étiez blessée et inconsciente, je vous ai alors ramenée au Sanctuaire pour vous soigner. Une chance que j'étais chirurgien, les blessures par balles ça me connaît.** »

Je ne réponds même pas à sa réplique, je suis trop occupée à assimiler ce qu'il vient de m'expliquer. Je me demande s'il sait qui je suis. Il croit peut être que je suis une casse-cou qui saute de toit en toit ? Une minute. Je suis où ?

« **Au sanctuaire ?** Je répète, interloquée.

- **Vous êtes… et bien, vous êtes chez moi, au Sanctuaire de New York,** il m'explique.

 **\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait… Un sanctuaire à New York,** je réplique, légèrement déstabilisée. **Un sanctuaire de quoi exactement ?**

\- **C'est là que je veille à de possibles menaces.**

 **\- Des menaces… D'accord** , j'acquiesce tout en me demandant si je ne serais à en train de rêver après être tombée de ce fichu toit. »

Si ça se trouve c'est un fou qui m'a ramenée. Un fou sachant bien soigner des blessures par balles mais tout de même un fou. Je me lèves brusquement du lit, tout en sentant ma jambe me piquer légèrement. Je peux marcher, c'est déjà ça. Je chausse mes bottes et met ma veste ainsi que mon manteau et glisse mon portable et mes mitaines dans mes poches sous le regard intrigué de l'inconnu à la cape.

« **Que faites-vous ?** Me demande t-il.

 **\- Je pars, ça ne se voit pas ?** Je rétorque sans lui accorder un regard.

 **\- Vous devriez rester et vous reposer encore. Je devrais vérifier que votre jambe va parfaitement bien,** lance t-il.

 **\- Je vais bien, je pars je ne vais pas rester dans ce… cet endroit. Et n'essayez pas de me faire rester avec votre magie ou je ne sais quoi** , j'ajoute avec ironie. »

Je le vois lever les yeux aux ciel, comme si j'étais trop idiote pour croire à son histoire. Je m'avance et ouvre la porte avant de sortir. L'homme continue de me suivre tout en me conseillant de rester. Il n'a pas l'air de savoir qui je suis, ce dont je suis bien contente, mais je peux pas rester ici une minute de plus. Comme si ma nuit de folie n'avait pas suffit je me retrouve ici dans… dans cet endroit étrange.

Une fois sortie de la pièce, je remarque que ce lieu est en total décalage avec le monde moderne. On aurait dit un temple, ou une sorte de musée. Mais ou est-ce que j'ai atterri ? Je suis toujours à New York d'après ce que m'a dit l'inconnu, mais où exactement, aucune idée.

« **S'il vous plait laissez moi au moins regarder que la plaie ne se rouvrira pas !** Me Crie t-il.»

J'ai un kit de premier soin chez moi, j'imagine que je pourrais gérer à présent. Je me tourne vers lui pour lui affirmer que je vais bien.

« **Je vais parfaitement bien, merci des soins mais je ne vais pas rester ici à…** »

Lorsque je me retourne pour continuer d'avancer, la cape de l'homme me barre la route. Je me stoppe net. La cape est devant moi, seule et me barre la route. Une cape me barre la route. Cette cape est en train de voler devant mes yeux.

« **Je pense qu'elle est d'accord avec moi** , lance l'homme en venant remettre la cape sur ses épaules.»

Ou je suis devenue folle ou cet homme disait vrai. Cette cape doit être un objet magique ou quelque chose du genre. J'avais déjà atteins un certain niveau d'étrangeté lorsque j'ai eu mes pouvoirs, mais je ne pensais pas que la magie pouvait réellement exister. Ce n'est pas possible. Il faut que je sortes d'ici, que je rentres chez moi et que je réfléchisse calmement à tout ce qui vient de se passer. Ma tête va exploser. Je contourne l'homme et son étrange cape et continue mon chemin vers une grande salle qui semble être un hall. Parfait, la porte de sortie est juste devant moi.

« **Bon sang mais même une cape douée de conscience ne vous fait pas changer d'avis ?** Dit l'homme en continuant de me suivre pour m'empêcher de sortir. »

Je me retourne violemment et crée des cordes avec mes ombres pour le clouer au mur. Son visage affiche un air surpris et regarde ce qui l'attaque avec perplexité.

« **Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je sais pas non plus ce que je viens de voir** , je déclare sèchement, **Je vous remercie de m'avoir soignée mais il faut que je partes. Si on me surprends comme ça je risque d'avoir des ennuis**.»

Je le libère alors de mes ombres et m'avance vers la porte d'entrée du hall. Avant de partir je jettes un dernier coup d'œil à l'étrange homme. Il me regarde comme s'il avait découvert quelque chose d'énorme.

« **Attendez vous…** »

Je ne le laisses pas finir et je sors de cet endroit bizarre au plus vite.


End file.
